A Kiss of the Dead
by Katie Kalamity
Summary: Momo Hinamori, an average girl who's a highschool student, has close friends, and is happy some of the time. But what happens when a strange exchange student comes to her school? summary SUCKS! HitsuHina. yuummm :o Rating M to be safe!R&R!
1. A broken heart and a new student

"Oh, okay, I understand

**Okay, this story is being told by Momo Hinamori! The narrator is Momo! There is no OC! Got it? Good. : Okay, so Toushiro is an exchange student and is coming to Momo's school. I feel bad for Momo thoo!! I almost cried when I wrote the first part. Poor Momo! But you'll find out what I'm talking about. Enjoooyy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

"Oh, okay, I understand." I said, looking down to conceal the pain on my face. The man standing in front of me didn't care. So then, why was I here? I had thought I liked him, but now it was clear, it was an act. He wasn't the gentle and kind man that I thought I knew. No, he had turned out to be a lying, cold hearted man.

"I'm sorry, Momo," was all he said, but in the most cold voice I had ever heard from him.

He turned around and walked away, leaving me there, thinking of his painful words. _I'm sorry, Momo_. Those words kept running through my head. Then _they _came. The things that I hate the most. _Dammit, _I thought, _Why must I cry now? _I looked up, to see if I could still see his back, drifting away from me. _Aizen-sempai, _I thought once again, _why?_

I finally broke loose. I started to run as fast as I could. How could I be so stupid? To think that he would return my feelings? I had to go somewhere, to be alone. I was still running, but I wasn't sure what I was running to. I rounded a corner sharply, but my tears blinded me for a minute. Then I ran into something. It was really big and squishy, and I fell onto the ground. I rubbed my head and then looked up to see what had made fall into this embarrassing position.

"Oh, I'm sorry- Momo?" The voice said.

I wiped the tears away so, whoever they were, wouldn't see them. Then I recognized the voice.

"M-matsumoto?" I said in a gentle yet weary voice.

"Oh my god, Momo! I'm sorry I knocked you over! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's fine,"-- I sniffed--"it's not your fault, and it's not for that reason."

She held out her hand and pulled me up. I staggered onto my feet and, once again, wiped my tears away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"What happened to you Momo?" She said her hands on my shoulders. I looked down, ashamed. "Would you like to go somewhere else to talk?" I nodded my head limply. I didn't really want to talk right now, but what was I supposed to do? Matsumoto was one of my best friends, beside Rukia and Orihime. She led me to the girl's bathroom, where she gave me a tissue. I wiped under my eyes, getting the running eyeliner.

"So Momo, what happened?" Matsumoto asked, concern swelling up her expression.

"Well," I started, my voice cracking along the way, "I asked out Aizen-sempai, but he turned me down." I cringed at the last phrase.

"Momo," she spread out her arms and leaned towards me, bringing me into an embrace. I started to cry on her shoulder. "Don't worry Momo. I bet you'll find a better guy then Aizen-sempai very soon. He's an asshole for turning you down." She said with a very aggravated expression on. Then we were suddenly interrupted by the late bell. "Shit" was all she said and, the next thing I knew, I was being dragged.

"M-matsumoto! W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I'm helping you get to class! Don't we have class together?"

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, _we're in the same class. _Then I looked up at her, she had a little smirk on her face. _She's making fun of me! _I thought to myself _Just because I'm out of it right now! _

I was gasping for breath at that point. We had got to the entrance of our class, and Matsumoto seemed fine, she hadn't gasped at all. _I guess she has extra lungs in those humongous breasts of hers, _I thought to myself. I giggled at the thought, but I guess she didn't hear it.

She slid the door open and the class peered at us. I slid the slightest bit behind her, but she did not flinch at all. She glided into the classroom, not making eye contact with any of our classmates. She walked over to her chair on the far side of the room. I was still following her when I finally snapped back into reality. _What am I doing? My seat isn't even near here. _

I blushed and turned around, scurrying to the very back of the room and sitting down in my seat.

"Okay class. We have a new student today." Yoruichi-sensei said, gesturing her hand to the door.

Then _he _walked in. My eyes widened. How….how can someone look so….? He turned to face the class. He had his hands in his pockets, his emerald eyes staring towards us. I stared at him. _How can someone be so_..._beautiful?_ _Is he even human?_ Then, his eyes widened just the slightest bit, not enough for most of my classmates to see, but I noticed. He tilted his head up a little, like he smelled something. Then, with a snap of his head, he met my gaze. I was trapped, I couldn't look away.

"This is Toushiro Hitsugaya. He is an exchange student, so be nice," Yoruichi said, while slamming her hand down on her desk "or pay the consequences."

The class cringed. All the _girls _in the class started to shriek.

"Kawaii! So cute!"

"Ah! He's so handsome!"

_Annoying-_

"Toushiro, you can go sit by Momo."

My eyes widened and I looked down to the desk, where I saw that my fingers where fiddling. He started to walk over to me, and having connected desks did not help. Before I knew it, he was sitting next to me. I looked straight in front of me, but I could feel his cold stare on me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, wondering what he was doing. He started to lean toward me, and I got a cold shiver going down my back. He put his face in the crock of my neck, and placed his nose in the hollow place under my ear. He started to whisper to me.

"You smell exquisite. Heavenly."

He smirked and brushed his lips against my neck. Then he pulled back to sit straight up. I looked over at him, he had the most serious face on; it was beautiful. I looked around the room. _Thank god no one saw that. Wait, did that really happen? Or was I just fantasizing? _I looked over at him. He had his head rested on his hand, and a small smirk arose to his lips. That's when I knew, this was no dream. This was _reality_.

**You'll find out what Toushiro is later on! I'm just saying, he ain't human, and you guys should probably know what I'm talking about : There will be more hitsuhina crap in the next chapter so, please review!**

**REVIEW! ;**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

SORRY

**SORRY! My computer crashed cause it's a piece of shit D ( But I'm putting the next chapter up real soon :D thanks and REVIEW! Or I'll think I'm not good ;; Which I probably am not -.-**


	3. blood?

I was dazed

**Alrighty! Thank you soo much to all who reviewed! I love you ALL! Well here's the next chapter and thanks for waiting so long! kicks computer Piece of shit.**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don'ttt :P**

I was dazed. What in the hell just happened? I swore I got up this morning, or was that all a dream too? I brought my arm to my side and pinched it. Hard. I winced and then looked down. _So this isn't a dream. _I looked over at the boy named Toushiro once more. He was looking away from me, and shaking. _He's laughing at me! Who does he think he is?! _But then I noticed something. My eyes narrowed a bit to be able to see a small imprint on the back of his neck. I couldn't really make out what it was. _He has a tattoo? Is he a delinquent? _

"What are you doing?" He asked. Then I noticed that I was leaning over towards him. I looked up and also saw his face. _What? Wait, wasn't his back facing me? When did he turn around?_

"Hey I'm talking to-" he suddenly stopped. His eyes grew wide once again and I looked at him in confusion. He closed his eyes and stood up.

"Excuse my rudeness sensei. But may I please go to the nurse?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Hitsugaya. Momo, would you please take-"

"NO! Ah, I mean...no thank you. I can go myself."

At that point I saw it. That very moment he opened his eyes. His eyes…..the beautiful emerald color wasn't there. Instead, they were a blood red. What is going on here?

The bell rang. I got up and grabbed my books, heading for the door. "Hey, Momo!" Rukia and Orihime laughed "You're so lucky!"

I gave them a quick smile and walked out the door. I had to find out what was going on with that boy. His name was…..Toushiro! I had to find him. I knew this was no dream any more. I clearly saw his bloody red eyes. I know that was not my imagination. I sped up a bit, going in the direction of the school nurse. When I reached my destination, I cracked the door open slightly and peered inside, scanning the room for him. I guess the nurse heard me, because she turned around to me and smiled warmly.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Um...Yes, did a boy name Toushiro come in here?"

She looked confused at me but then shook her head. "No one has come in here all day."

My eyes widened. _So…he really is a delinquent?_

"Um…thank you very much sensei, I'm very sorry for wasting your time…"

I turned around and started to walk down the hall, staring blankly at the floor. _Somehow, I need to talk to him. _Then it came to me, I knew how to. I snapped my head up and smiled, starting to run down the hall to Yoruichi-sensei's room.

I slid open the door to the classroom, breathing heavily. "Sensei?" She looked up at me, a little confused. "Ah…Momo. What's wrong?" She said as she got up and walked toward me. I put on a fake smile and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for bothering you sensei, but I thought I should pick up Toushiro's homework to bring to him."

She smiled down at me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I wish there were more kids like you Momo."

"Heh heh…um…thank you sensei?"

"Here, I'll get it for you."

She walked over to her desk and scrambled through some papers. Then came back over to me and placed them in my hands. I smiled at her, saying "Thank you very much", and left the room.

After I closed the door, I looked down at the papers and took a deep breath. I turned and started to sprint down the hallway, trying not to stomp my feet, and went to the office. I pretended like I was in a hurry to get Toushiro's address.

"Excuse me? May I have Toushiro Hitsugaya's address? I need to give him his homework."

The secretary gave me his address and I ran out the door without a word.

"Okay, here it is." I said to myself, standing in front of a big white house. I blinked a few times, astonished by how beautiful the house was. _Heh heh…he's a delinquent and rich…_. I walked up the marble walkway, stopping in front of two beautifully built French doors.

I picked my hand up to the door. But, at that moment, it flew open. My eyes widened as I saw Toushiro stand there, his eyes once again a bloody red, with a horrified yet angry expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled, taking a step forward towards me.

I took a step back. "I just wanted to-"

"You should've never come here!"

At that moment, I saw something. At the edge of his mouth, blood started to run down out of it. I started to get dizzy and fell over, Toushiro catching me, his eyes widened. He started to speak something…

"Hey, are you-?"

It went black.

**Haha! I make you wait! D But if you want it up faster…..**

**REVIEW! :O!**


	4. What consequences?

**OMG! THIS IS SO FAR MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!! AH KAWAII! Sigh….hehe sorry…but if you didn't know POV means Point of view….at least I think O.o Well….in my story it is! XD But I'm sooooo obsessed with this story! -Drool- I love it! But I was like trying to write it when my mom kept interrupting me -. - Here's the conversation!**

**Mom: Katie Jones! You are going to come with me and get Chinese food and your gonna like it! **

**Me: But Mooomm I love Chinese food but I need to finish this chapter**

**Mom: You need to eat!**

**Me: But I need to finish this Chapter! **

**Mom: But you can't finish the STORY if you starve and die now can you?**

**Me: …….-sigh- let's go.**

**XD and that's pretty much it…and I know my name is plain and I hate it! But my mom won't let me change it! –sadness- you may make fun U.U**

**And yes I kno it was really fast but WHATEVER! I couldn't stop myself from writing! :D**

**OKAY! Enough of listening to me talk! Or reading me write? o.O Whatever xD Just get onto the friggin cuute story! XD**

* * *

"Ugh…"

I moaned. My head felt like it weighed a ton. Then I rolled over, but something didn't seem right. It was….soft? I kept my eyes closed, scared of what I might see if I opened them. I took my hand and felt around my head. _I'm lying on a pillow? _I thought about the past events. _Okay, so first I went to Toushiro's house- _

My eyes flew open wide. I sat up quickly, but then suddenly grew very dizzy. _Ugh, I got up to fast..._ I looked around the unfamiliar room_. Whose room is this? It definitely isn't mine. _I slowly got out of bed and stood up, wobbling a little but then regaining my balance. It was actually quite dark in the room; I was pretty surprised that I could see even the tiniest bit of light. I felt my way along the wall until I came to what felt like a door. I felt around for the handle and grabbed it, quietly opening it and tip toeing out into the hall way.

_Hmm…This is definitely not my house, its way to beautiful. _I smiled to myself as I crept quietly down the hall way, looking at the beautiful pieces of art hanging on the wall. I kept walking but then suddenly tripped, catching myself by holding onto the banister by a flight of stairs. Then I heard talking…

"Toushiro," The voice started, "You need to be more careful with our secret. You know it's against the law to have any humans knowing about us."

I crept down some stairs to where the wall ended, placing my back against the wall and listening very carefully. Then I heard another voice…

"Your father's right Toushiro dear. You know the consequence for a human if they know about us..."

My eyes widen with a confused and yet horrified look on my face. _What's the consequence? _

Then I heard Toushiro's voice… (It was pretty hot I may add ;D XD)

"Wait, you can't do that to Momo."—I felt my cheeks burn up, _Ah! He remembered my name!—_"She didn't do anything."

"We know dear, but we must. If word gets out that the Hitsugaya family is a clan of vampires-"

My eyes widened and the other voice interrupted.

"Let's just say that it would be really bad. I'm sorry Toushiro, but we have to kill her."

I gasped, but then tried to stop myself by covering my mouth.

The voices stopped.

_Shit this is bad…_I thought and then turned and ran to the room I was once sleeping in. I quickly opened the door and ran in, locking it behind me. My head was spinning at this point. _Toushiro…he's…he's a vampire? And he has to kill me!? _I couldn't comprehend with all of this.

I walked over to the bed and sat on it, scooting against a wall and curling up with my knees to my chest. This was all just too confusing. My eyes started to tear up. _Dammit Momo! Get a hold of yourself! _

_I'm about to die! Sorry for being a little emotional! _I fought back with myself.

I put my legs down and straightened them in front of me. I placed my wet face in my hands, trying to hold back my cry but sniffling all the way, wiping my eyes. But then I felt something cold on my arm. Toushiro put his arm around me and pulled me to him, letting me lay my head on his cool chest. My eyes widen as I tilted my head back to look up at him. "T-toushiro? How-?"

He chuckled.

"I'm a vampire remember?"

I cringed at the word, and he sighed.

"It's fine Momo; I won't let anyone hurt you."

I blushed slightly and looked down. I relaxed on his chest and closed my eyes, _He acts like he's known me forever…_

At that point, I felt safe, secure. With Toushiro and his arm around me, I felt, for some reason, we could take on the world. With Toushiro around, nothing could touch me….nothing…..

**Normal POV**

Momo relaxed, and then fell asleep on Toushiro's cool chest. He smiled, delighted but also amused. He tightened his arm around her, looking down at her with his captivating emerald eyes. He kissed the top of her head, then tried to break lose from her, gently so that she would not be woke up. But then something caught his eye, a part in her hair, exposing the skin of her neck. His eyes started to glow red, as he got more in front of her, leaning her against the wall.

He started to lean down, inching closer and closer to Momo's smooth, flawless neck. She smelled so delightful to him, he just couldn't control himself. As he got down to her neck, he pressed his lips to it.

His body was almost on top of hers, her legs in between his, one hand on the wall behind her, the other on her upper arm. He licked her neck gently and then…bared his fangs.

His hand on the wall balled up into a fist and he squeezed his eyes shut. He closed his mouth, biting his lip and making blood roll out of it, stopping him from going any further.

_I can't hurt her…_

He pushed off of the wall and climbed off the bed. He then took Momo and placed her gently down, laying her head on the pillow, and covering her up. He kissed her forehead and stood back up, blood still rolling out of his mouth.

_I can't…_

**Woo! :o! You likie!? You guys better review on meh favorite chapter! Pweasee? ;-; But guess what? ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED!! :O! –Gaspers- Yesh, I kno, well I just figured out how to do that I think O.O but ya! Yeehhaaww! O.o W. T. F.? XD But I've gotta alot of hits...but no one puts in reviews for some reason... -.-; heh heh...you can at least try y'know? Well thanks for reading this any way :)**

**Review! :O!**


	5. embarassment

**Okay, just if you didn't know….When Momo said in the last chapter "**_He acts like he's known me forever…" _**Ya, well that's a huge clue to what's coming up in the following chapters. Oh and you'll also find out why Shiro-chan is so protective over Momo and stuff :)**** Well thank you to all who reviewed thou! :DD Oh and there is two OC but their Toushiro's parents. So it's not really big.**

**(IMPORTANT: I'm going to start turning the story in normal POV So that you can know both Hitsugaya's and Momo's feelings. Alrighty? ****;)****)**

* * *

That morning, I didn't feel any better. My head was still as heavy as a rock, and I was still a little dizzy. Well, I wasn't really surprised. After finding out the person whose house I went to was a vampire, wouldn't you feel the same way? But, I found myself in Toushiro's bed again, and I smiled inwardly. He was being so nice to me. Then my small smile disappeared. He probably just felt pity on me, I mean, who would like me anyway?

Their goes my self-conscience side of me again. I always had that side locked up inside, but sometimes it did escape a bit.

**Normal POV**

Momo sighed and sat up in the comfy bed. She grabbed her head and rubbed it, moaning.

"Ah….your awake."

A sudden voice said. She looked over to where the voice came from to find a smirking Hitsugaya. She was pretty surprised and blushed a bit.

"H-how long were you standing there Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Why do you wanna know?" He said, smirking even more.

Her blush deepened and she turned her head, pouting a bit. "N-no reason."

He laughed under his breath and she looked back at him with her most adorable and innocent face on.

"Don't laugh at me Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya looked at Momo and the look she had on. He blushed a deep shade of red instantly, and then looked away, making sure to not let her see it. Momo looked kind of confused. Did she do something wrong? Then he turned around, his back facing her, and started to speak.

"I-If your hungry, breakfast is down stairs. You can get ready and then come down."

Then he pointed to the floor where a pile of clothes were.

"There are your clothes." He said before rushing out the door.

Momo looked confused down at the pile of clothes. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. It was a white t-shirt that wasn't really big on her, it didn't even reach mid-thigh. But then she realized what had happened and she gasped, a cherry red shade consuming her face.

**-x-o-x-o-x-Meanwhile-o-x-o-x-o**

Hitsugaya was sitting at a table with his mother and father. He was looking straight across the table at his dad, his mother closer to him.

"Have you told her yet Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"You have to soon, and you know that." His father stated gently, knowing how hard it must be for him.

"I know."

Then, being vampires (They can hear very well.), Hitsugaya, his mother and father, all heard a gasp come from Hitsugaya's room where Momo was. Hitsugaya blushed madly and dropped his face into his hands.

"She found out didn't she?" His mother giggled.

Hitsugaya just groaned, still having a deep shade of red cover his face.

_**Flashback**_

_Hitsugaya walked down the stairs, trying to get more control of himself and wiping the blood dripping out of his mouth away. _(Last Chappy ;o)

_His mother was busy cleaning, but looked up at him, having a curious look on her face. _

"_Is she asleep that fast Shiro-chan?" _

"_Please don't call me that."_

"_Aw…but it's cute!"_

_Hitsugaya just sighed, and his mother danced up to him, searching him._

"_Shiro-chan! Don't tell me you made her sleep in those same filthy clothes she wore all day!"_

_He looked over at her with a 'What was I supposed to do' look on._

"_Oh my gosh! Go get one of your white t-shirts and change her into it!"_

"_Wait Wha-!?" _

"_GO!"_

_His mom yelled while pushing him back up the stairs. When Hitsugaya was out of her sight, she turned around and giggled. _

"_Good luck Shiro-chaaaaaan" She sang to herself. _

_Hitsugaya hesitated as he grabbed one of his white t-shirts and turned, looking at Momo's innocent angelic face. He blushed a bit at how cute she looked, and then got closer to her. He removed the covers from her and blushed from some dirty thoughts he was having, _

'_Dammit Toushiro, get a hold of yourself!' He cursed to himself._

_She had her school uniform on, which consisted of a mini skirt and a white button up top. He reached down to unbutton her shirt, his face brick red from blushing. He closed one eye and a sweat drop rolled down his face. After what felt like an eternity, he finally got his hands on her top button of her shirt. He unbuttoned that one slowly, and then moved onto the next one. He just kept going down, until about the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ one. He stopped there. If it was possible for him to get any redder, then he would have. _

_Right at that button, Momo started to show a lot of cleavage. He almost closed his eyes all the way but didn't. He hurried up and unbuttoned the shirt, quickly removing it from her body. He let out a breath and grabbed her hand, putting it through the arm hole and then leaned over her to grab the other arm. At that moment, Momo changed her sleeping posture drastically. She threw herself on Hitsugaya and they both fell to the ground. Hitsugaya was too embarrassed to notice what happened, but then looked down at the sleeping Momo on his chest. He blushed and thought to himself 'God I hope she doesn't wake up'. Momo just slept soundly, lying on top of his well built body. Then Hitsugaya's expression turned from a surprised expression to a soft one. He still had his blush on, continuing with dressing her, but doing it gently to be sure not to wake her. _

_He pulled the white shirt over her head and placed it on her body. But then he realized he wasn't done. He blushed more and inched his hands down to her waist. He grabbed the top of her skirt and pulled it down. He took them off and then sighed, glad he was finally done. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. 'Wow…She's a heavy sleeper.' He thought to himself._

_Then he hurriedly picked up her clothes and opened the door._

_He was surprised to find his mother and father outside the door._

"_Were you watching!?" Hitsugaya said quietly yet angrily._

"_Uh…heh heh…"_

_His mother kept her embarrassed smile on her face as she scratched her cheek, while his dad ran his hand through his white spiky hair and fixed his glasses, clearing his throat. _

"_Um I better go throw these in the wash now…" His mother said with that same smile on, quickly grabbing Momo's clothes and running down the stairs. While his dad flashed an embarrassed smile at Hitsugaya and blushed slightly._

"_Ahem…well I really should be…um…going this way." He pointed down the hall and walked away quickly, leaving an enraged yet embarrassed Hitsugaya._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aw…..Shiro-chan!" His mother sang. "Now that you've seen her mostly naked, you **have** to marry her!"

"What!?"

"Shiro-chan, you know you like her!"

"What are you talking about? I don't like her."

"Please Toushiro," His father finally spoke while reading the paper, "You've liked her ever since you were little." (_**CLUE!**_)

Toushiro then didn't speak.

Right in front of his face, an icicle started to form. He just looked straight in front of him at his father and the icicle flew towards him. His father looked at the on coming icicle and looked back at the paper. He then swung up his finger and the icicle split in two.

Toushiro smirked and mumbled to him "Show off."

Momo, who was peaking (and blushing about the 'marry' part I may add), was stunned. At first she didn't really believe that they were actual vampires, but this now proved it. What else was out there that were 'fairytales'?

**Sorry if the ending totally sucked….but right now it's like 4:00 in the morning and I've been up all night haha. And I didn't really know how to end this chappy ;-; But I just wanted to write something where Shiro-chan was a blushing machine hehe...Well I'll update when I get like 35 reviews ;D**

**Soo…..REVIEW! ;O**


	6. How?

Momo, who was peaking (and blushing about the 'marry' part I may add), was stunned

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out….I just started school :((( Yuck. Well hope ya like it!**

Momo, who was peaking (and blushing about the 'marry' part I may add), was stunned. At first she didn't really believe that they were actual vampires, but this now proved it. What else was out there that were 'fairytales'?

"Ah…Momo!"

Suddenly, Toushiro's mother appeared right before Momo.

"Don't be shy dear! Come and join us!"

Momo blinked a couple of times from her sudden movement, and then smiled. "Alright, thank you." Toushiro's mother wrapped her arm around Momo and they were back at the table. Toushiro turned around in his seat and looked up at Momo.

"Good morning Momo."

"M-morning."

"Shiro-chan!"

His mother came over to him and hit him straight on the head. Toushiro cringed a bit from the sudden pain and grabbed his head with his hands, and then he glared up at his mother. "What the hell was that for!?"

His mother giggled.

"Now, now Shiro-chan, no need to use such fowl language."

Momo suddenly giggled. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions, but she kept giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?" Toushiro asked after a long moment of her giggles.

She looked up at him and smiled, a little giggle escaping her mouth as she said, "Shiro-chan."

Toushiro eyes widened and he let out a growl. "Ugh! Not you too!"

Momo laughed lightly and then looked at the grand clock against the wall.

"Ah! Shiro-chan! We're gonna be late for school!"

Toushiro got up, calmly like he always does, and walked over to Momo. He said "Follow me" and then walked past her to the door. Momo obediently followed and the both exited the large house. "How are we going to make it Shiro-chan?" Toushiro winced in anger at that bloody nickname, but then soon ignored it. He then turned to her and smirked. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. He then grabbed her hand and lifted it up to be the same level as her face, intertwining his fingers with hers.

He leaned closer to her face with that same smirk on, keeping their hands together. He was then about an inch away from her face, where he glanced down at her lips, then back to her eyes.

"You trust me right?" He whispered to her.

Momo had a faint blush on her face from how close he was from her. But she still tried to keep her cool.

"With my life." She whispered back. He smirked even more and then suddenly, picked her up bridal style.

"That's good. Than hold on tight!"

"Wha-"

And with that, Toushiro leaped off the ground and landed on a tree. He jumped from tree to tree, still cradling Momo in his arms. Momo tensed up, grabbing his shirt and pulling herself closer to him.

"Don't worry Momo, I've got you."

Momo loosened up and Toushiro smirked triumphantly.

X-x-x-x-x-x

They finally reached the school, and just in time to. The bell rang right when they walked through the door.

"Momo!" Rukia yelled as she ran down the hall, waving at Momo. Momo smiled brightly and waved back, grabbing Toushiro's hand and pulling him with her towards Rukia. "I see you have a new friend?" Rukia said with a smirk, signaling down at the connected hands with her eyes. Toushiro and Momo both looked down at their hands and then quickly pulled them apart, Momo blushing and Toushiro coughing.

"Have you guys known each other for a while?" Rukia asked in curiosity

Momo shook her head. "No, we just met."

Toushiro looked away sadly. _So she truly does forget. _

Momo thought it was a little weird. She felt such a strong connection to Toushiro, like they've known each other for a millennium. Yet, she doesn't remember ever meeting him in her life.

"Momo, we should probably get to class." Rukia said, cutting through the silence. Momo nodded. All three of them had science next, and they were doing some kind of lab where they dissected a frog. Yuck.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay class! We'll be dissecting frogs today, so everyone pick a partner."

Suddenly Momo was being towered over. She looked up and sadly saw Kira. "Momo, would you like to be partners with me?" He said eagerly.

"Um…I think I'm working with Tou-" She looked back and saw Ichigo go up to him, and he looked at Momo. _Oh, I guess she's working with him_. He thought. He shrugged and Momo suddenly became very depressed. _Why wouldn't he want to work with me?_ She thought to herself, but then sighed. She looked up to Kira and weakly nodded. His face lit up with a victorious smile and he sat down next to her.

"If it gets scary for you at anytime, you can hold onto me!" Kira said with a smile.

Momo just rolled her eyes. How can a guy be so weirdly freaky like that? Didn't she already turn him down? Yes, actually she did, but he just keeps going. She sighed, reaching for the knife but being beat to it by Kira.

"Here I'll do it."

"Alright." She said dryly yet also relived, setting her chin in the palm of her hand and looking back at Toushiro.

"Ah! Shit." Kira shrieked quietly. Momo looked back at him quickly. "Kira, are you-"

Her eyes widen as she stared down at his hand. A crimson red was drooling out of a cut in his hand. A horrified expression crossed her face and she covered her mouth. She started to shake, trying hard to keep her vision focused. "Momo? Are you okay?" Kira asked with concern. She shook her head back and forth and got up, running out the door.

"Damn it." Toushiro said under his breath, getting up and running after her, Kira following.

"Momo, wait!" Toushiro yelled. But Momo just kept going.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Momo sat down, her back against the wall. She was still breathing heavily, her breaths in unison with Kira's. Kira was on her left side while Toushiro was on her right, both sitting down and their backs against the wall. Then Kira looked over to Momo.

"Momo, why did you run away like that?" He asked, waiting patiently for her answer. But she didn't look up; she just buried her face into her arms. But he didn't give up. He placed his hand on her back; Toushiro shooting a glare at him all the while.

A sigh escaped her lips and her head lifted, but her hair still covered her eyes.

"I'm scared of blood." She spoke.

"Why is that?" He asked, his grip on her back tightening the slightest bit.

"Because…" She hesitated, "I watched my mother die." She said, her voice cracking. Toushiro flinched and scrunched his hand into a fist, tendons sticking out.

_**Flashback.**_

_Momo's mother ran for her life, little Momo holding her hand and running with her. Momo was only five years old at the time, so she would get dragged at times. Momo's mother breathed heavily, tears flowing out of her eyes as she took a sharp turn into a back ally. She picked Momo up and kept running down it. _

_Damn it, dead end. _

_She looked back towards the opening of the ally and started to try to slow her breaths so it wouldn't be so noticeable. _

"_Mama?" Momo said, looking up at her mom with a sad expression on her face, "What's wrong mama? Why are we runnin'?"_

_Her mom covered Momo's mouth gently, quietly saying 'shh' with a shaky voice. "Momo d-dear, you m-must stay quiet for mama, alright?" _

_Momo nodded and then her mother sat down on the cold floor with Momo in her arms. She just kept staring at the opening of the ally._

_Then, something popped up. _

_A figure, roughly the outline of a teenage boy. His eyes glowed a bloody red as he crept closer and closer to the scared mother and Momo. Momo's mother looked up in horror to the boy, but then quickly set Momo down. She looked into her daughters eyes. "Momo, you need to promise me that you will cover your ears and close your eyes." She said wearily. Momo nodded her head and her mother straightened up and turned towards the boy. _

"_Don't hurt my baby!" She pleaded. _

_His eyes flickered to Momo's gaze and then back up to her mother, consideration in his eyes. Then he bent down a bit…and pounced._

_Momo covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried not to focus on her mothers screams as glistening tears started to fall from her eyes. She was five; she didn't understand what was going on. Then, it all went silent. _

_Momo slowly started to open her eyes scared of what she may see. Then, her eyes widened in horror. At that moment, she saw her mother's body lay lifelessly on the ground, only a couple drops of blood surround her. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked up at the boy that killed her mother. She expected him to look like a ruthless killer, but she didn't see that. She saw apologetic eyes. He then grabbed his side, struggling to get a hold of himself. Momo saw the blood around his mouth and covering his hands, immediately becoming confused._

_Then the boy turned around._

_Momo then ran over to her mother and knelt beside her._

"_M-mama? Mama?! MAMA!" She screamed in horror after her mother wouldn't respond. She knew it now. She was dead. _

_Then, Momo went black._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"I only remember from that day on. I forget everything I ever did before that day. T-the doctors say that I'm just trying to block out my childhood so that it's not harder for me but…" She drifted off.

Then, Toushiro suddenly got up, Momo's eyes following him.

"Shiro-chan? Are you okay?"

He didn't speak. Momo kept her confused gaze on his back as he turned around. Then, he suddenly ran down the hall, some of his inhuman strength showing. He was in hurry. He wasn't really paying attention to that. All he was worried about was getting the truth.

**Cliff hanger? Hehe :DD But I hope you liked this chappy :))) Review please! )**


	7. The truth

**Woahh! This is a very short chapter just warning you. :( Well happy Thanksgiving anyway!! :D And just warning you once again, Kira's kind of a creeper, pervert, psychopath, type thing. He creeps meh out O-O Well anyway, hope you enjoy! And I promise to type the next one REALLY soon, I'm kinda siked to do that so it might even be done tomorrow! :D**

There came a loud crash from the entry way of the home. Toushiro stalked in, cursing under his breath as he made his way to the dining room where his mother and father sat. He leaned on the entryway frame, so stunned he could hardly stand. But he did not looked stunned, he looked outraged; he placed his hand on the wall and stood straight.

His father looked at him, not a hint of scare in his eyes from his son's actions. Toushiro's father trailed his eyes up and down Toushiro's body, and then he took his eyes away, looking across to another side of the room.

"I see your home," He said coolly, "How was your day?"

"Don't even ask me that." He snapped.

But, unlike Toushiro's father, his mother seemed very concerned. She swiftly got to her feet and glided across the room. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away quickly, his mother returning with a confused glance to his father and then back to Toushiro.

"How could you have done this father!?" He yelled, marching across the room to his father, but not at all loosing any of his grace. His father just simply glanced up at him with a well pulled together look of complete boredom, yet confusion and hurt burned in his eyes. "What are you talking about Toushiro?"

"What am I talking about? What the hell do you think I'm talking about!?"

Toushiro flew across the room, his back hitting hard against the back of his couch in his living room, two rooms away. Toushiro gagged a bit, and then looked back up to find his father inches from his face, his well controlled look had now broken, and now an expression of confused rage covered his features. He pinned his son's back to the couch.

"Now, do you think you can talk calmly and tell us what is wrong?" His father said through his teeth. Toushiro kept his outraged look, snorting a bit and grinding his teeth together. "Fine."

Toushiro moved out from under his father's hands and stood up, his father sitting where Toushiro had and Toushiro's mother occupying the seat next to him. Toushiro clenched his fists and looked to the side, hurt in his eyes. "Momo knows."

Toushiro's mother gave out a sudden gasp. "How is that possible?" She looked toward her husband, who had put back on his well controlled expression.

"Father. How could she have remembered that? I thought you erased her memories of that night." Toushiro said, annoyance covering his tone.

"I did." Toushiro's father looked at his son, "But erased memories don't stay away forever. They will get their memories back over time. Slowly." Toushiro's surprised and hurt look caught his father off guard, breaking through the mask, causing him to look away.

He gave out a little sigh. "You're going to have to tell her."

"You really expect me to do that?"

"You don't have a choice Toushiro."

"What do you think she'll think of me!? The one who killed her mother!?" Toushiro yelled. His hands were shaking now, and were even whiter where the skin stretched over his knuckles. Toushiro's father snapped his head around to look at Toushiro, and then put on a furious look. "Toushiro, you were a new born! You couldn't have known you were doing wrong! You're lucky that you were even able to control yourself enough not to hurt Momo!"

Toushiro turned around and, with a yell, punched through the wall, leaving wood flying through the air on the other side and hitting against the next wall, all this blurred in a cloud of dust.

"I can't tell her that! For her sake!"

Toushiro's father stood up and stalked over to Toushiro. He grabbed his wrist and growled under his breath at his son, face inches from his.

"For her sake, or yours Toushiro!? Are you not telling her this because she could be hurt, or is it more of your just afraid of losing her!?"

X-x-x-x-x-x

"T-Thanks a lot for taking me home Kira." Momo said with a hesitant smile on her face, "But I can walk from here."

Momo sat awkwardly in Kira's car and looked out the window. Kira glanced over at her, disappointment in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He pulled over to the side of the road and unlocked the doors. Momo opened the door and started to get out, when Kira placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He was close to her, a little to close for comfort. Momo looked surprised and leaned away reflexively, but Kira just brought her closer. He leaned into her and kissed her roughly, keeping his iron grasp rapped around Momo's frail body. Momo pushed against his chest, as hard as she could.

_STOP! _

"Kira, Stop!" She managed to get in, but he just held onto her tighter. She started hitting him on his chest with all her might, but he wouldn't budge. He slid his hands down her back and placed them on her hips.

"STOP!" She screamed, and somehow broke free from him, jumping out of the car and running down the street. She stumbled, her tears blinding her as she ran.

"Momo!" Kira yelled and quickly started up his engine. She kept running, wishing this wasn't happening and that she was in Toushiro's arms. Kira drove up beside her and yelled something. She didn't know if it was her name or what, she was only focused on getting to Toushiro. She looked around her, to the houses on her sides, noticing she was close to where Toushiro lived. She darted to the side and through a yard. Kira then parked his car on the side of the road and jumped out of his car, sprinting after her with amazing speed. Inhuman speed.

He came up behind her and grabbed her, putting an arm around her waist.

"TOUSHIRO!!!"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Toushiro's head snapped up. He looked around him and stood up quickly. _Momo?_ He sprinted to the door of his home and looked out it, glancing around. _I swear I just heard Momo's voice._

"TOUSHIRO!"

Toushiro's eyes widened and he ran as fast as his inhuman strength would allow. He rounded the house and went through some of his neighbor's yards. Then he saw her.

Lying lifelessly in Kira's arms was the fragile Momo. Kira looked up at him with a grin.

"Oh look, little Toushiro has come to save the love of his life." Kira said, tracing his fingers along Momo's features.

"What have you done to her you bastard!?" Toushiro growled. Kira inched his face closer to Momo's and then trailed his tongue up her cheek, leaving Toushiro speechless.

"The poor girl ended up being in love with me," Kira smiled, "And when I offered her sex she fainted on me. The poor thing."

"You're lying."

"Really? And you think she's in love with you? The one who killed her mother?"

Toushiro took a step back. "How in the bloody hell would you know that?"

"Would you really like to know?" Kira said turning around. "Well maybe some other time. Right now, I must have some fun with my little Momo."

"No, you bastar-!"

And he was gone.

**Told ya it was short :( -sadness- But I will try to do it tomorrow! :D! Yeahh! -Tirednesssss- Imma go to bed now :) cause it's like 12:00 and I have thanksgiving tomorrow! Yay! Happy thanksgiving! :D **

**Oh and sorry it was kinda rushed at the end, I didn't really like this part, I just want to get onto the FLUFF and stuff! –mad face- And I'm tired, like a mother. :)**

**Well anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! :O :D**


	8. Rape&Saving

**I feel bad. D: I haven't been on here in like EVER. Dumb school. Dx But yeah well…here's the new chapter finally!! XD Hope ya enjoy!**

Toushiro dragged his feet as he trailed into his room. It was late at night, about 12:30, and he had just come back from searching for Momo. He searched the whole evening, but her and Kira were gone without a trace. He gave out an exasperated sigh, roughly hitting the wall and grinding his teeth together.

"Why the hell did I let him get away!?" He said hoarsely through his teeth. He hit the wall, and then rested his head on it.

"How come I was being such a coward!? What was I doing!?" He yelled, tightening his hands into fists on the wall.

"I swear to god, Kira. I will find you, and I WILL kill you." He breathed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ugh…_

Momo slowly opened her drowsy eyes, finding herself gazing up at an old yellow ceiling. She coughed a bit and rubbed her temples, calming the searing pain that was running through her head. She slowly sat up, supporting her aching body with her arm.

_Where the…_

Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she snapped her head to look around the room. Right now, it was only her in the room. She jumped up, ignoring the bolt of sharp pain that flew up her right leg, and ran over to a small window that was on the other side of the room. She grabbed onto the window and roughly starting pulling it upwards. When she wasn't making any progress at all, she examined it more. It was nailed shut. _Damn it…_

"Y'know, I wouldn't even try if I were you." A smirking Kira laughed from the door. Momo whipped her body around to face him, giving him a look of complete hatred.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She spat at him, and she backed up until her back was against the window. After seeing her movements, he smirked and got closer to her.

"What? Are you scared?" He chuckled, as he came inches from her. She clenched her teeth. How the hell did this happen?

"Why are you doing this Kira!?" She yelled, pressing her body back against the window. Kira's pompous smirk then faded away, and he moved closer and leaned down to meet her face to face. He set his hand on both sides of her body on the window ledge behind her.

"Because, I will show you that I am so much better then that bastard Toushiro."

"Don't talk about Toushiro like that. You can't even _imagine_ being better than him. It's impossible for you and anyone else!" She snapped, snapping closer to him, trying to make him back off. He didn't even flinch. His features then grew twisted, and an insane expression came across his face.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground roughly. She gave out a pained grunt as her back slammed off of the floor. She gagged at the force of the impact and shakily looked back up at Kira. His features were still twisted in that same insane form. He looked down at her with clenched teeth and then came down and crawled on top of her. He pinned her to the floor, and then roughly smashed his lips down on hers. She struggled underneath his strong grasp, and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She started to thrash uncomfortably underneath him, tears now starting to flow down her face.

He lifted up his face to look down at her with a crazed, unnatural smile consuming his face, his eyes wild with excitement.

"Tonight…you will become mine."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toushiro was still up, and it was now around 9:00 A.M. Damn it. Kira could be doing so many things right now to Momo, and Toushiro was at a dead end. He was acting helpless right now when something terrible is probably happening to Momo. He got up from his place on the ground and walked over to his window. He tightened his hand into a fist and set it on the frame of the window sill, placing his forehead on his fist. He had to think of something. And _fast._ Time was running out.

Then his eyes flew open wide, and he stood up straight. That was it! How could it have been so easy and he missed it?

Toushiro bolted for the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Momo gave out a horrified and pained moan, gasping in between her sobs. Kira had stripped her down to her bra, and lifted up her skirt until her underwear was showing. She struggled, trying to make it hard for him.

"No!! D-Damn it!!" She yelled, still crying and struggling. She grabbed his hands and tried to squirm away from him, but he kept her well positioned.

"Damn it, stop struggling!" He yelled, and that made her scream and struggle even more.

"T-Toushiro…" She gasped, and that made Kira slam her hard on the ground. She gasped for breath.

"He's not coming for you, don't you get that!?" He yelled, and he quickly stripped off her bra. She screamed as loud as she could and quickly covered herself up with her arms. But Kira grabbed her arms and ripped them off her chest. Her sobs grew louder.

"TOUSH—"

Then, Kira suddenly flew off from on top of her and smashed against the far wall. She quickly sat up and looked up to where he hit. Then, she saw from the corner of her eye that there was another figure standing right over her. She looked up at him, and her eyes started to overflow with tears more than ever.

"T-Toushiro…" She breathed as she looked up at her savior. He looked down at her with a gentle face on, and then quickly looked away. She gave a confused look and then looked down at herself. Shit, she forgot that she was pretty much naked, but with her panties on. She quickly covered herself up with her arms.

"I—I…" She stuttered, and then she felt something drape over her shoulders. She looked up at Toushiro, who had taken his shirt off and gave it to her, and was now staring angrily at Kira.

"Kira, you're going to pay for what you did to Momo, you fucking bastard." He said through his teeth, and then he flew toward Kira with amazing speed. He battered him into the wall, and Kira gagged, grabbing onto Toushiro. He snapped his fist around and pounded it into Kira's face, which made him dart through the wall. Kira hit the ground 3 stories below and flipped over, landing on his stomach. Toushiro stood still in the huge hole in the wall, and then crouched to make his jump down to Kira.

"T-Toushiro…" Momo gasped in between her cries.

Toushiro snapped his head around to look at her. "Momo…"

Kira then suddenly got up and turned away from Toushiro.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back." He said, and he disappeared again.

Toushiro looked around to where Kira stood and then looked off in the distance, seeing his figure. "You're not getting away this time." He snapped. But he was suddenly stopped by arms. Momo ran up behind Toushiro and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She kept her sob muffled in his back.

"Toushiro, please stop! I don't want anyone to fight anymore!" She cried. Toushiro's muscles relaxed and he rested his arms at his sides. He gently unlatched Momo's arms from around him and turned to face her, bringing her into a warm embrace. She kept sobbing into his chest, and that made Toushiro tighten his grasp on her.

"I-I was so scared Toushiro…I didn't know what to do…I thought I was going to be raped." She gasped. He set his mouth on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"It's alright Momo…I'm here…" He said in a soothing tone, and that made her calm down a bit. He pulled away from her and picked her up gently bridal style. Momo laid her head against his hard chest as he jumped into the air.

_Damn it…He almost raped her…I can't let anyone take her away from me. _

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Okay, my one friend Alyssa is hilarious. Me, her and a few of my other friends went roller skating, and when the couple skating came up, she grabbed my hand and was like, "Yay! Lesbiano!" and me and her rolled out onto the little skating place…and then we rolled by some little kids and their parents… and she fell and yelled really fast and loud, "HOLY MOTHER TITTY FUCKER!" and I just cracked up as she fell on her ass. XD It was hilarious. It was a you'd-have-to-be-there moment. ;) But yay! Chapter is over! And I can't for the next one! Fluff time! :DD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! ;DDD**


End file.
